


A Moment To Think

by Josh89



Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Solitude, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: After defeating Alduin in Sovngarde and returning to Skyrim, the Dragonborn just wants to be alone for a bit.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Moment To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for r/fanfiction's April Daily Prompt's: Quarantine Quests event, Day 15: One character, alone.

_“Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein._ I wish the old one luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice". As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri, Dovahkiin_. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. _Zu'u Odahviing_. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."  
With a rush of air and the steady sound of beating wings, the red dragon was gone, leaving the young elf alone on the Throat of The World. He sighed quietly, his footsteps crunching quietly in the deep snow as he crossed to one of the flatter rocks and brushed the snow from it before sitting down, resting his head in his hands as he thoughtfully looked out across the cloudless sky around the tallest mountain in Skyrim. Far below, he knew, hundreds of innocent (and not-so-innocent, but who was he to judge, really, especially considering all the not-so-nice things that he had done as the head of the Thieves Guild?) civilians were just waking from sleep and preparing to start their days, not knowing just how close they had come to being dragged into chaos as their entire world was devoured. If he was being entirely truthful, he thought it was probably best they remained oblivious of such a thing. No-one really wanted to be told how close they came to utter destruction, did they?  
Sighing, he got to his feet and turned, staring up at what remained of the peak above him. In all the time he’d spent here, no matter whether it was alone, in the company of the dragon Paarthurnax who had trained him, or Serana (the vampire girl he’d grown close to as they fought against her father’s fiendish plan), he had never taken the time to make the last few minutes climb to the very peak of the Throat. He knew it was possible, that much was obvious. There were enough rocks to make for excellent handhelds. There was a sheer wall of rock by the top of the climb that looked like it might cause a problem, but if the distance and the light bouncing off of the snow weren’t combining to play tricks on his eyes, then he could probably manage. He’d probably have to press himself against the wall and try and shimmy his way around, but that was easily doable. Plus the view from up there… yeah, that was just going to be an added bonus really.  
~Roughly thirty minutes later~  
Savard panted, his hands on his knees as he took a couple of deep breaths in. The climb up to the mountain peak had been harder than he’d anticipated, but at last, he’d reached the reasonably flat plateau of the peak. Veins of solid ebony and malachite ores scattered around the peak lay ripe for mining, and Savard briefly wished that he’d remembered to bring his pickaxe (ebony ore and malachite were useful smithing resources, as well as good money) before his attention was drawn to a pickaxe that had been stuck into the rock by one of the veins of ebony ore. It was almost the same color as a regular one, though to the Dragonborn’s eyes the blade of the tool clearly had a faint purple aura around it. Hovering his hand over it, a name flashed up in the corner of his eye, hovering there for a couple of seconds before darting away as he tried to look directly at it. Notched Pickaxe… _Hmm. I wonder what ability it’s enchanted with. Probably something that boosts Smithing. That would make sense._  
As he moved his hand closer, more text flashed up in the corner of his eye. _Raises the wielder’s Smithing abilities and causes Shock damage to enemies._ “I can work with that”.  
Taking the pickaxe from the rock and slipping it into his bag, Savard turned and slowly started making his way back down the mountain again. It was time to go reunite with Serana at High Hrothgar and then go home.


End file.
